custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lewu
Toa Lewu is a Toa of Plasma and best friend of Takuru. Biography One day, he met a Toa named Takuru and became best friends with him. He also fought off a Dark Hunter named "Striker". He escaped the conflict that he and the Dark Hunter were going through. Lewu once became evil and was forced to fight Takuru. Past (Toa Tales) When the Toa's went back in time, Takuru and Lewu attacked the Toa's and took out Valer. Nakama was able to convince Takuru that they were his allies. Lewu then stopped threatening the Toa. A while later, the Toa's explained to Takuru and Lewu why and how they got to the past. Suddenly, the Toa's are ambushed by Hewok. Then Toron appears along with several other Makuta's, taking out Kaller and Manter and surrounding the Toa's. Lewu fought Onuf, and with the help from Seper, defeated him. Lewu, the Toa and the Order of Mata Nui then started to plan on how they would defeat the Makuta. During the discussion, a being fell out of nowhere. He introduced himself as Hathu, and explained to the Toa's that he was from another universe and that he was searching for a Kanohi Olmak. However, the Olmak was located at the same mountain that the Toa's explained where Takuru became evil. Despite this, Takuru took that chance and assisted Hathu to help him search for the Olmak. Under the direct orders from Takuru, the Toa's split up into teams, as he paired Lewu up with Nakama. After their mission, they regroup with the other Toa minus Valer and Hathu. Hathu appeared "injured" and confirmed to the other Toa that Valer was dead, which shocked all of the Toa, especially Kaller. He then apologized that the other Toa were fools and knocked out Manter and attempted to kill Nakama by throwing his weapon at her, but Takuru blocked the attack. Hathu then showed his true form and killed Xereck, who were spying on them. He then teleported away. Lewu and the others then waited for the Order members to find the Olmak and succeed, until a strange being named Recter took the Olmak and escaped from the heroes. Afterwards, a white and black figure named Korano appeared and wanted to help the Toa and Order get back the Olmak. He then formulated a plan. Korano's plan first started with Kaller and Manter taking out the guards guarding the Makuta's base, including Terex. Korano and Takuru then appear in the Makuta group with all of the other Toa's and Order members surrounding them. However, their fight turn out to be fatal, as all the Toa's and Order members except Takuru were left standing, as Lewu was defeated by both Onuf and Terex. Sonicus would help Lewu back to his feet. Soon, the Toa's discover that Makuta Darkness, the Son of Makuta, returned. He easily manage to nearly kill Manter, and summon zombie-like minions, with one attacking Lewu from behind, knocking him out. Luckily, he and the others manage to retreat while Takuru distracted Darkness and his zombies. Months after their fight with Makuta Darkness, they waited for Takuru, wondering what happened to him. Lewu and Verks guarded their current base. However, Verks is ambushed by Vahi Makuta. Lewu made sure that he was Ok, but is then attacked by Vahi Makuta as well. After he and his allies are defeated by Vahi Makuta, Hewok, Onuf and their minions, they are restrained and are about to be executed. Luckily, Takuru manages to arrive and defeat them all, saving his friends. However, Leok and Bali arrive, attacking Takuru and his friends, and managing to kidnap Sonicus. Lewu and the others tried to keep Takuru from going after them hastly, with no avail. After meeting Toa Bernez (Nakama's older brother) and Cion, they catch up to Takuru and help him defeat Darkness's servants. Shortly after, Toron's creatures attack Takuru's team, poisoning Manter, Nakama and Tezara, in which they had only 3 days to save them. Thankfully, they manage to save two of them (Manter and Nakama), but ran out of time to save Tezara. They encounter Toron's group again, only this time, they fight a new enemy known as Scarecrow, and his "Nightmare" team. Takuru would eventually get captured again, concering Lewu as to what they'd do next, until a familiar face arrives; Carik, Lewu's old love interest. She arrives with a few other Toa to help Lewu and the others rescue Takuru and defeat Toron. Sadly, Toron arrives and kills Bernez with ease, in which he attempted to kidnap Sonicus again, but this time Lewu and the others were ready, surrounding Sonicus so they could protect her. After Hydrax rescues Takuru, he arrives to help Lewu and the others out, but Toron reveals that he implanted Takuru with something that not only makes him stronger, but causes him to transform into a being known as Tokoro. After this, he attacks Lewu, resulting in the others falling back. Things were getting much worse for Lewu and his friends; one of Bardop's Toa is killed by Scarecrow with his nightmare powers, Bardop himself is killed by Toron, and while talking to Carik and Litra, Leok kills the latter, and with the help from Hewok, defeating both Lewu and Carik. After the others are ambushed by Takuru, Lewu, Carik, Sonicus, Kaller, Nakama, and Cion are all restrained, with Manter already being killed by Leok, Bali and Hewok. Leok would then approach Lewu. Lewu warned Leok that in the end, he'd die; but this doesn't stop Leok from impaling his blade through Lewu's chest, then decapitating the Toa's head, effectively killing him. Bali would then kill Lewu's love interest, Carik. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Plasma, he could create, control or absorb plasma. Mask and Tool It is unknown what his Kanohi is, but he once carried a blade on one of his arm and a Midak Skyblaster on another. After his upgrade, he'd obtain two green swords. Trivia *Lewu was created by former-Youtuber toamagmare28 (A.K.A., Jetfire28).